The Adventures Of The Powerpuff Princesses - Ep 1: The Hard Life
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: The Powerpuff Princesses are born! They consist of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, three fifteen-year-old teens who go through the troubles of high school and saving lives. But soon they will be faced with new friends and new enemies. Who exactly? Read to find out! (I suck at summaries... first story on FanFiction. Please be nice. :]. Ratings.. PM me if I should raise it or not.) :D
1. Chapter 1: They Are Born!

**Author's Note: Sup, guys! This is my first story here on FanFiction, and it's a parody! :D This parody was inspired by someone here on FanFiction who wrote another Powerpuff Girls and Mario parody, but I checked back and the story isn't there anymore, along with who wrote it, so I can't give credit for the idea, since I don't remember their username. :( But anyway, here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy! :D  
**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Mario, or any characters in this story. They belong to Nintendo. As well as the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 1: They Are Born!

In a 'magnificent' place called the Mushroom Kingdom, crime was a problem. A very big problem. The streets were always in peril, and unfortunately, there was no one to save it. Even the police were unable to stop all the crimes. Everyone had lost hope. Everyone good had fallen into a state of depression. All except for one old man. He was a scientist. A scientist who never looked at the bad side of things. A scientist whose name was Professor Elvin Gadd. He wanted to make the world that he lived in a better place. He wanted to make the perfect little girl.

So one day after he had came home from the local grocery store Benny's, he went downstairs to his laboratory to make the perfect little girl. He mixed all the ingredients to make this little girl: sugar, spice and everything nice. Everything was going perfectly. That is, until his super speedy turtle, Bowser, ruined it. The turtle ran up to his owner and pushed the old professor as hard as he could, which was hard enough to smash his big spoon onto a shelf that held a big bowl of a very dangerous, but special concoction. Whoopass Stew. The Whoopass Stew poured slowly into the big pot that the professor had. The professor just dropped his spoon, picked up the little turtle Bowser and ran out the laboratory like hell. They didn't make it out. The laboratory exploded in front of them and they were both knocked out.

An hour later, the professor was started awake by a girl's sweet and innocent voice.

"Hello? Are you awake?" she asked, tapping on the professor's shoulder.

E. Gadd opened his eyes slightly.

"Um, hello? Wake up, old man!" another girl's voice snapped.

Professor E. Gadd's eyes bulged open.

"Hey, you should not be doing that," a third girl said.

Professor E. Gadd looked up.

There, he saw three teenage girls, who all had tiaras. The girls also have similar dresses, only changing in its color, with a stripe across the middle of it, long white socks and black Mary Janes.

"Do you need any help?" the third girl said, reaching out her hand. E. Gadd grabbed it and was helped on his feet.

"I… I can't believe it…" he stammered. "W-What are y-your n-names?"

"You made us. Don't you think you should name us?" the first girl said.

"I guess I will then," E. Gadd replied. "Since you're the one who looks the most outspoken of the three of you, and by the color of your dress, I guess I'll name you… Peach." Peach smiled at the professor. She has a light-raspberry colored dress and blonde hair.

Professor E. Gadd pointed to the second girl, in a light-blue dress with platinum-blonde hair. "I can tell by your hairstyle that you love the stars. And your eyes… they show a sparkle. I will name you Rosalina," he continued. Rosalina looked around the room before locking her eyes at her unnamed sister.

Professor E. Gadd finally pointed to the unnamed girl, who has a green dress and brunette-red hair. "You seem… a bit sassy. I want to give you a spicy name, but not too spicy. Aha, I've got it! Your name will be Daisy," he finished. Daisy just sighed.

"What is your name?" Peach asked. "Mine? Well, it's Professor Elvin Gadd, or just E. Gadd or Gadd, if you want to," E. Gadd said.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor E. Gadd," the girls said simultaneously.

"Yes," E. Gadd said. "And you are my perfect little girls."

Professor E. Gadd took a bit of time before realizing something important. "Woah! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! I have got to get presents for you!" E. Gadd, still in shock, ran out his slightly damaged laboratory and out the house. "Oh my gosh! I made the perfect girls! And it's their birthday, and I'm going to get presents, and I'm going to have to write down this very important date! I swear, this is so exciting!"

When he got to the toy store, he sprinted out his car and bought everything that the girls would like with all the money in his wallet. He got them wrapped and sped home as quickly as he could without running anyone over. He carried all of the presents out the car and in the house all the way down to his laboratory. But his lab changed. It had looked good as new, as if an explosion never happened.

"Uh, girls, how did you do all-!" He was cut off when he tripped on the stairs, but Rosalina had quickly saved him from a hard faceplant.

"Wow, man. You know that you could've fallen?" she said. Professor E. Gadd looked down at the floor, but it was higher than usual. He looked at the girls and realized something. They were floating in the air.

"These girls aren't just perfect… they're special," he muttered. The girls flew back down to the floor and Rosalina put E. Gadd on his feet.

"Anyway, I had gone to buy presents-!" "Presents!" the girls yelled, cutting him off and started flying around them to open them. E. Gadd watched in awe as pink, blue, and green streaks of light followed the girls.

"Th-They fixed the lab… a-and they can fly… I guess what Professor Myers said about that Whoopass Stew… he was right," he continued muttering.

Peach flew over to the professor. "Hey, I really like this bracelet! Thank you!" she squealed in joy as she flew away.

Daisy came over next. "Awesome sport stuff!" she said and flew away.

Rosalina came over last. She held a teddy bear in her arms. "This is the best present ever. I love her," she said softly.

"Are you going to name her?" E. Gadd asked.

"I think I'll call her Emerald. Or Emmy, for short," Rosalina replied.

"That is a wonderful name," E. Gadd mentioned.

"Well, Emmy thanks you for saying that," Rosalina said, waving Emmy's right arm.

"You're very welcome, Emmy," E. Gadd said. Before he got to do anything else, Rosalina gave him a kiss on his cheek and silently went back with her sisters. E. Gadd sighed in happiness as he watched the girls play with their new toys.

"I think I am going to like being a parent," he said, smiling.

Meanwhile a small turtle was spying on the professor and the girls. He was heard mumbling something quite rude before leaving the house. He would not be coming back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This first chapter was inspired by the scene in the Powerpuff Girls Movie, after the girls were born, something very similar (if not the same) here. That idea still belongs to Cartoon Network. And if you're wondering about Bowser (who is Jojo/Mojo Jojo in the Mario World), he's not going to be involved with the Powerpuff Princesses (or the girls :P). Not yet, at least. This will be the one and only time he's appearing in this story (episode), but he will appear in another episode. I'm just not sure which one... :3**

 **Reviews please. :) And be nice, this is my first story here. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Time For School!

**Author's Note: Two chapters in a day? That quickly? Well, this first episode is kind of already written out, so the updates are gonna be insanely quick! :D** **Well, I don't know what else to write, so enjoy the second chappie! :)**

 **Disclamer: I don't know Mario, or any characters, they belong to Nintendo. As well for the Powerpuff Girls, I don't own them, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time For School!

One month had passed since the Powerpuff Princesses' birth. Since they were three teenagers and not one month old babies, the professor decided to do something besides keeping them home. He walked up the stairs to the girls' large room and opened the door. He quietly peeked his head in.

"Hey, girls? You're awake?" he asked. The girls all opened their eyes and sat up all at the same time.

"Good morning, professor," they said.

"Morning, girls. Get ready quickly, because we're going somewhere," E. Gadd told them.

"Where is that?" Peach wondered.

E. Gadd smiled. "It's school!" he announced.

"What's school?" all three asked, confused.

"What's school, you ask. It's a place where you get the amazing opportunity to learn stuff like math, and reading, and science. You learn a lot at school," E. Gadd explained. "Be ready in twenty minutes!" He closed the door for them and walked back downstairs.

Peach was the first one out of bed. "You heard the professor. Get ready, girls! I'm excited!" she said in happiness.

"Why do we have to go to this 'school' place? School sounds boring," Daisy huffed.

"I agree with Peach, Daisy. School may not be as bad as you think it is," Rosalina added.

"Yeah, right. I might have to do work, and that I won't do it," Daisy whined.

"Come on, Daisy. You might like school now," Peach said.

"Alright! Whatever," Daisy sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her green dress off the hanger and slapped it on. "And by the way, Rosalina… your hair is blue." "What?! Huh?" Rosalina shrieked, grabbing her hair to check. Daisy burst out laughing.

Peach glared at her sister. "Daisy, that wasn't very nice. Say sorry," she ordered.

"Come on, Peach. You gotta admit… that was hilarious!" Daisy cried out. Peach was clearly angry at her.

Daisy took a deep breath and went over to her now crying sister. "Hey Rosalina… I just want to say that I'm sorry…" she said. She lowered her voice volume. "Sorry that you're so gullible." Peach didn't hear it. Daisy snickered.

"Girls! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" E. Gadd shouted.

"I am so excited for this!" Peach squealed and flew downstairs. Rosalina followed. Daisy rolled her eyes and followed her sisters. When they got downstairs, E. Gadd handed them three items with their color on them.

"What are these, professor?" Rosalina asked.

"They're backpacks. You are going to need them for school," E. Gadd told them. "Usually, you would have to take a bus so that you can get to school, but since it's gonna be your first day and week, I'll just take you with my car." The sisters all looked at each other.

"How do we put these things on?" Daisy blurt out.

"You just slap the straps of the bag over your shoulders, like this," E. Gadd said, showing them how to do it with Daisy's bag. Peach and Rosalina got the hang of it quickly. Daisy took her bag from E. Gadd and did the same. She smiled at her very small achievement.

"Alrighty, girls. Let's go before you're late," E. Gadd said. The girls nodded as they followed him.

"What else do you think might happen at school… besides learning?" Peach asked her sisters.

"Hopefully, we get some time to eat," Rosalina said.

"And also time to sleep," Daisy added.

"There's no sleeping in high school, Daisy. Don't get your hopes up," E. Gadd said, butting in.

"Darn," Daisy muttered.

"But, you will have time to eat at school, so don't worry about it," E. Gadd added.

"Okay then," Rosalina said, nodding.

"Don't worry, girls. I think that you will have a nice day at school. Just do something important for me," E. Gadd said.

"What's that, professor?" the girls asked.

"Don't use your superpowers. T-The people around here don't understand much about it. Just please do this for me," E. Gadd told them.

"We will, professor," the girls sang.

"Thank you. Now… off to school!" E. Gadd chanted and they all walked out the house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the girls had just pulled up to the school.

"Girls, get out of the car," E. Gadd hinted them. The girls cooperated.

"Be good today, girls. The first day is the most important one," he said.

"We will," the girls said simultaneously.

"Remember what I told you earlier: don't use your superpowers," E. Gadd reminded them.

"We won't," the girls said.

"Bye bye, girls! I'll pick you up at 2:30!" E. Gadd yelled as he drove away. The girls turned their heads and bodies to the entrance of the school.

"Mike E. Shroom High School," Peach read. "Come on, girls. We got to try to find homeroom."

The three of them walked inside of the school and were very amazed at what they saw. The hallways were pretty messy, there were students running around the place, other students getting bullied, you get the picture.

"This was not what I thought school would be like," Rosalina said quietly. The girls could only state in awe until a small and cute girl toad came walking down the hallway to greet them.

"Hi, and welcome to the Mike E. Shroom High School, the home of the Monkeys. Goooo Monkeys!" she said excitedly. "You three must be Peach, Daisy and Rosalina Gadd, am I correct?"

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina nodded slowly.

"Hi, girls. My name is Toadette and I'm going to spend the next ten to fifteen minutes showing you around the school. Sounds like a good plan?" Toadette asked.

"Sure," Peach replied.

"Nice. Anyway, what you see right here in front of us is the main school hallway, where most of your specialty classes will be taking place. If we walk up a bit from the door, the nurse's office is the third door to the left after coming in. If you're having a headache or whatever and you don't know where the nurse's office is, you don't have to worry. The three nurses that work in there decorate a lot. Even more than the art department," Toadette explained. "And I know this because I take art as my specialty class."

"Where do we go to eat… if there's anything here…" Rosalina wondered.

"It's this way," Toadette answered, pointing down the hallway. "It's the big room that has the word 'cafeteria' plastered on the door. Each student has a different time to eat, and they eat depending on the classes they have. Since you three are sisters and are new in the school, you don't have to worry about this. Anyway, people with first lunch eat at 11:30. People with second lunch eat at 12:00 and people with third lunch… a.k.a the last lunch, eat at 12:30. The schedule, in my own opinion, is stupid, but whatever, I guess."

"So we all have the same lunches, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yup, since you have the exact same schedule," Toadette said, nodding. "I have to end this tour pretty quickly. It's not that long until homeroom starts, and I don't want to be late for my own, so if I talk a lot faster… then that's the reason."

"Okay, we understand," Peach said. "This school seems easy to get around. I mean, really. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, period one had began. The girls were late for their first class, which was English. The teacher was quickly doing her attendance. "I don't know why the stupid office printed me another student list. They know that it's not going to change…" Her eyes stopped short when she read three new names.

"Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina Gadd," she read in almost a whisper. She raised her voice. "Who the hell are these three?!"

An almost silent knock was heard on the door. The teacher picked herself up off her chair and opened the door. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina all stood there, shivering slightly. The teacher glared at them.

"Is there any reason why you three are late for my class?" she snapped.

Peach was the one to speak up first. "We are so sorry, ma'am. We just got lost on our way here," she said quietly. She looked at her class.

"Are these three new here or something?" she asked.

"Yes. I was giving them a tour of the school, and I had to leave them so that I wouldn't be late for my homeroom," Toadette explained. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," Peach said, smiling.

"Well, I need to introduce you girls to the class, and then you can find a seat," the teacher said. She dragged the girls inside the room and in front of the class. "Students, I would like you to meet not one. Not two, but three new students that'll be with us! Girls, if you would please say your names."

"Hi, my name is Peach," Peach said sweetly.

"My name is Rosalina," Rosalina said quietly.

"The name's Daisy," Daisy finished. "Sup."

"Well, my name is Miss Éclair. You will have a very fun time here girls. Sit by those… boys," the teacher said, her facial expression quickly changing at the end of her sentence. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina sat at the empty table next to three boys. Three boys who are all brothers. Their names are Mario, Waluigi and Luigi, who called themselves the Plumber Rumblers.

"Why does it feel like that I know those girls?" Waluigi whispered to one of his brothers, Mario.

"Dude, we've never met them in our lives. But I do feel something odd about them too…" Mario whispered back.

"Don't you think that they… oh, I don't know… look like us?! Just… you know, only more _feminine_?" Luigi hissed quietly. "They have the same eyes as us, same colors as us, same everything!"

"Except for their hair. They're three different colors. Ours is just brown," Mario mentioned.

"Well, there's that, Mario, but I think those three girls have superpowers like us. That's the only explanation for all the similarities!" Luigi said.

"Excuse me, boys?!" Miss Éclair yelled. The three of them turned their heads to her. "Is there something that you three would like to share with the class?"

"No, Miss Éclair," all three said in unison.

"Then please do me a quick favor and pay attention to the lesson," Miss Éclair ordered. She continued teaching when she wrote something on the board.

"I thought that we were the only ones in the Mushroom Kingdom that had superpowers! I can't be outmatched by these three pathetic girls!" Mario grumbled.

"We have to get rid of them," Waluigi said.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "I am not going to be the same as these girls."

Mario faced the board for a minute and went to turn back to his brothers, an evil grin now tugging his lips. "We'll get rid of them, my brothers. We will. Just trust me, boys. I know what to do," he said darkly.

"Boys!" Miss Éclair shouted. The three of them turned their heads back to the boards. "Do you three want to spend an hour after school tomorrow in detention, or do you want to pay attention?!"

"We're sorry, Miss Éclair," they said in total monotone.

"If I catch you boys not paying attention again, detention tomorrow after school. I'm not kidding. Understand?" Miss Éclair asked.

"Yes, Miss Éclair," they said in the same monotone voice. She muttered something under her breath and went back to the board. As soon as her back was turned, the three brothers began laughing evilly as quiet as they could. Peach shot her hand up.

Miss Éclair motioned to her. "Yes, Peach?" she sighed.

"These three aren't doing their work and not paying attention to you," Peach explained, pointing to the Plumber Rumblers. "And they're also laughing about something."

Miss Éclair grabbed three red pieces of paper from her desk and quickly scribbled on all three of them. The red paper turned out to be detention slips. "Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi Myers. I knew I would have to do this. You three better report to detention tomorrow, or I will personally ask all of your teachers to give you three an extra three hours of homework a night. And if that's the case, looks like the three of you will be repeating the tenth grade. I know you don't want to have me again," she snapped. "Report to room 436 tomorrow for detention, or you will suffer with having me again next year."

The loud school bell rang, meaning of the end of period one and the start of period two.

"Oh, come on!" Miss Éclair screamed. All of her students left the classroom. Mario, Luigi and Waluigi were the last ones to leave.

"I can't believe that the girl whose name is a freaking fruit got us stupid detention!" Waluigi shouted. "She snitched on us!"

"Those girls are dead, right Mario?" Luigi added.

"Those girls are gonna pay by getting expelled from this school, and then we'll kill them. How does that sound, my brothers?" Mario suggested.

"I think that sounds great," Luigi snickered.

"Those girls will get to suffer the harshest consequence of all: death," Waluigi said.

The three of them laughed evilly as they finally headed to their next class.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The girls have started school, in the vigorous tenth grade! (The girls are fifteen, and I wouldn't know that yet, I don't go into tenth grade until next year :P). The girls already have a new friend, and indirectly made new enemies. The Plumber Rumblers are my created Mario version of the Rowdyruff Boys in the Powerpuff Girls. And dang, they are evil. The boys want to kill the girls. :o Because of a detention! Anyway, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **A. The boys go into action and immediately kill the girls after school**

 **B. The boys forget their vengeance against the girls and they all go out for ice cream**

 **C. The girls get detention because of a set-up by the boys**

 **D. The boys and the girls all become friends**

 **E. All of the above**

 **F. Pudding! :D**

 **(Hint: It's not E :P)**

 **Reviews please. :) And be nice, this is my first story. :P**

 **P.S.: PM me if the rating should change, because of the mention of killing. :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Experiments

**Author's Note: And we're back for chapter 3! I meant to say this from the last chapter, but I got my first review! ^^ Thank you Snowfur12 for the review! :D**

 **Anyway, the girls physically get into contact with the Plumber Rumblers, but what will happen? Well, the answer may be here! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or any characters, they belong to Nintendo. As well of the Powerpuff Girls, I don't own them either, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Experiments

It was 12:00, which meant that it was lunch time for Peach, Daisy and Rosalina. The three new girls sat alone in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Today has not gone as well as I had hoped," Peach sighed. "Remember? In history, I had asked what the heck was the United States, and everyone… besides you two, of course… they all laughed at me. I felt so embarrassed."

"Don't forget about what happened during science to me," Rosalina said in a whisper. "That was terrible."

"I'm surprised that nothing bad has happened to me yet today," Daisy muttered. At that exact same moment, a whipped cream pie was being thrown, and it hit Daisy directly in her face. Peach and Rosalina gasped. Daisy wiped the pie off her face. "Nevermind," she murmured.

Several of the boys across the cafeteria were laughing out loud. Toadette came to the girls' table and sat down in an empty chair.

"Hey, Toadette. How are you?" Peach asked.

"Okay, I guess. You?" Toadette said.

"Bad. Today hasn't gone well," Peach said.

"I'm sorry," Toadette apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Peach nodded. The four of them turned their heads as they heard loud stomps. Toadette became afraid.

"I'll be right back, girls. I'm going to the bathroom," she said quickly.

"Okay, hurry back!" Rosalina said. Toadette slowly nodded and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey girls," a gruff voice said. The girls looked up. They saw Mario, Luigi and Waluigi standing over them, smirking.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Luigi asked.

"Um, sure. Go right ahead…" Peach replied, her speech slowing down. Mario, Luigi and Waluigi all sat down and stared at the girls.

Rosalina began frowning at them. "Are you the three guys in our English class that got detention?" she wondered.

"Yeah. And wasn't that little pink one right here the girl who snitched on us to even get detention?" Waluigi growled. Mario and Luigi elbowed him in his stomach, trying to signal him to shut up. The girls looked at each other.

"Anyway, me and my brothers never got to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Mario, that's Waluigi, and the one next to him is Luigi, and technically, we are the Myers Brothers," Mario said, pointing to him and his brothers.

"But we're ain't classy. We call ourselves the Plumber Rumblers," Luigi added, crossing his arms. "So, what are your names again?"

"Well, my name's Peach, and these are my sisters Rosalina and Daisy," Peach told them.

"And no, we don't have a name for ourselves," Daisy huffed, still wiping the last of the whipped cream off her face. "Why are you here?"

"We're just trying to know you girls better… since we all have something in common," Waluigi said.

"And what's that?" Peach muttered.

"Stop playing around with us, _girls_. We know your secret. We know that you have superpowers," Luigi snapped.

"How do you know that?!" Rosalina shrieked.

"How we know this? It's because we have them as well," Mario admitted.

"No, you don't. Our dad says that we're special," Daisy defended.

"He must've forgotten about us, and that his old co-worker had created us," Waluigi grumbled. "Well, we have superpowers like you girls. Just let us show you."

"But we have to do it in a quiet and private area. Our dad doesn't want us to use our superpowers in front of people," Luigi said.

"Neither does our father," Peach said.

"Good. Follow us, if you may," Mario said as he and his brothers got up from the table and walked out the cafeteria. The only thing that the girls could do was to follow them, so they did. The guys led the girls into the biggest supply closet in the school, which was almost bathroom sized.

"How were you able to get in this room? Wasn't it locked? Isn't this only for the custodian?" Rosalina asked.

"We just had this conversation. Superpowers, remember?" Waluigi huffed. Rosalina nodded.

"Anyways, just look up," Mario said, who starting to float in the air. His brothers followed. "See? We told you!"

The girls looked at them, then at each other. They just shrugged, leaped into the air and floated with the guys.

"Hey, we may misbehave at times. We may be bad, but we are not liars," Luigi said.

"Don't you think that we should get back to lunch? I mean, so that we don't get in trouble…" Peach said softly.

"We should, but we don't have to," Mario replied.

"The lunch monitors never do anything. They just play with their phones," Waluigi mentioned.

"Yeah, but what about that big open window right on the door?" Daisy said, pointing to the window.

"Again, with the superpowers. We made the window so that we can see out, but they can't see in," Luigi responded. "So, we're safe."

"I think it's kind of cool that we're talking with another group of guys who are in the same situation as we are," Rosalina said.

"We feel the same way," Waluigi agreed. All six flew back down to the floor.

"Hey, even though you gave us detention," Mario started, looking at Peach.

"You could be our friends. We're total forgivers. We forgive people in situations like these. We know what you've dealt with," Luigi continued.

"Come on. We can be friends. It'll be nice to for you to have us around, won't it?" Waluigi finished.

"Sure, we could be friends," Peach answered, smiling.

"I think so too," Rosalina added.

"Yeah. Why not?" Daisy nodded.

The Plumber Rumblers started to smile. "Great! We'll see you in our next class!" Mario said in fake enthusiasm.

"Um, we will too!" Peach said, and she and her sisters walked out of the supply closet. When they got out, they were dragged into a girl's bathroom. The person who dragged the girls in locked the door. Peach looked down. "Toadette?!" she shrieked.

"Where were you? I got worried!" Toadette whined.

"We were in the supply closet. That's all," Rosalina said.

"Why the heck were you girls in the supply closet?" Toadette asked.

"Because the boys wanted to show us something," Daisy replied.

"What boys exactly?" Toadette frowned.

"The Plumber Rumblers," Peach answered. "And after they showed us what they wanted to show us, we became friends with them."

"No, you didn't," Toadette insisted. "No one has become friends with the Plumber Rumblers, and I mean NO. One."

"Apparently, we have, though," Daisy shrugged.

"They're trying to trick you! They're probably trying to be friends with you so that you'd forget the fact that you snitched on them!" Toadette guessed. "They did the exact same thing to me. Girls, trust me. It's your first day and I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"They said that they forgave me for snitching on them, so now we're friends, and I will be friends with them," Peach said. "Lunch is almost over and truly, I don't want my stuff to be stolen." She sighed and walked out the bathroom, her sisters following her.

Toadette sighed also and followed them out.

"Heh heh. That was almost _too_ easy," a voice sneered.

Toadette ran back into the bathroom.

"I told you, my brothers. I know what I'm doing," a second voice chuckled. Toadette peeked out of the bathroom and saw Mario, Luigi and Waluigi walking out of the supply closet. She quickly closed back the door in sudden fear and began to listen to their conversation. "An evil plan takes time, my brothers. It has to be perfected and flawless."

"So when are we going to expel them?" Waluigi asked.

"And then kill them?" Luigi added.

"Soon, brothers. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But, I assure you, boys. It will be soon…" Mario replied, grinning evilly. The three of them went back to the cafeteria, laughing evilly. As soon as she heard nothing, Toadette came out of the bathroom, shivering wildly.

"They want to expel them? Because the girls got them detention? Then they're gonna kill them?! I have to tell someone about this, but I can't tell the girls. They won't believe me! I only have one other option then…" she said quietly.

* * *

Five minutes later, Toadette was in her sixth period class, which was study hall. The bell rang, meaning that students had to be in their classes. The study hall teacher was Miss Éclair, who had to watch the students for study hall this time.

"Welcome to study hall. If you have work to do, get it done, if you don't, study silently. I don't want no talking in here, and no electronics. I'm talking to you, Miss Wilkins!" Toadette was startled and quickly put her phone away. "I want to see productive work this hour," Miss Éclair sighed. "You may start."

Most of the students in study hall had something to do. Since Toadette finished all her homework at home and had no upcoming tests to study for, she was completely bored out her mind. She looked over her shoulder. Her cousin, Toad Jackson was in her study. She quietly took back out her phone and began texting him:

 _Hey, Toad… I need to tell you something._

She sent the message. Toad's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked up in slight fear. Miss Éclair hadn't heard it. He turned his head to Toadette.

"Why are you texting me, T?" he asked.

"Just read the text, dude!" Toadette answered. Toad rolled his eyes and read the text. He texted back something and sent it. Toadette got his text.

 _What do you need to tell me? And is it relevant to my studies?_

So, she texted back: _It's about the new girls._

 _What new girls?_

 _The Gadd sisters._

 _What about them?_

 _They're in trouble._

 _How are they in trouble?_

 _The Plumber Rumblers._

 _What did those idiotic boys do now?_

 _Apparently, because the Gadd girls were the reason that they got detention during English, well… Peach, specifically, they want to try to expel them, then afterwards, kill them._

 _That's horrible! :o_

 _And I couldn't tell the girls that because they think that they're friends with the guys. But I know they're not._

 _Are you going to tell a teacher about this?_

"Toad Jackson and Toadette Wilkins! Would you like to share what you two are texting about to the class?" Miss Éclair asked.

Toad and Toadette looked up slowly. "No, thank you!" they said in fear.

"Nope, it's too late for that. You already disrespected my rules. It's better for you to pay the consequence," Miss Éclair huffed.

"But, Miss Éclair, it's not what you think we're texting! We aren't texting about you!" Toadette whined.

"I don't care. Read out the texts now or you're staying with me after school tomorrow," Miss Éclair snapped.

Toad and Toadette sighed in defeat and walked up to the front of class. Before they got there, Toadette had texted one last thing: _Apparently, we're going to be telling more than a teacher now…_

The two toads got to the front of the class, both shivering in fear. Toadette started first.

"Hey, Toad… I need to tell you something," she said in complete monotone.

Toad sighed. "What do you need to tell me? And is it relevant to my studies?" he muttered.

"It's about the new girls," Toadette continued.

"What new girls?" Toad said.

"The Gadd sisters," Toadette replied.

"What about them?" Toad said uncaringly.

"They're in trouble," Toadette sighed.

"How are they in trouble?"

"The Plumber Rumblers."

"What did those idiotic boys do now?"

Toadette looked up at Miss Éclair. "Miss Éclair, can we stop?" she whined.

"Nope. I will not allow it," Miss Éclair said.

"But it's not what these people should hear!" Toadette insisted.

"Do not talk back to me like that, Miss Wilkins! Show some respect to teachers!" Miss Éclair yelled.

"The Gadd girls are being threatened, I tell you!" Toadette screamed. Everyone gasped. "The Gadd girls are in danger, Miss Éclair. That's why I was afraid of reading the rest."

Miss Éclair just glared at the pink toad girl. "You and Mr. Jackson can speak to me after class," she said coldly. "Sit."

Everyone began oohing like first graders as Toad and Toadette slumped back to their seats.

"If I get detention because of this, you owe me a dollar," Toad whispered.

"We won't get detention, Toad," Toadette whispered back.

Toad continued to do his other schoolwork while Toadette put her head down. Ten minutes later, the bell rang for the end of study and start of last period. Toad and Toadette sighed as they walked up to Miss Éclair.

"Miss Éclair, I have my reasons about yelling at you earlier. I didn't want to read the rest of our texts because I was scared that one of the students in the study was going to rat out on me and tell the Plumber Rumblers for knowing 'it'," Toadette explained. "You know what happened earlier. Peach had told you that they weren't listening and you gave them detention. But they have other plans. They're planning to expel the Gadd girls in some certain situation and then after, they plan to kill them! Kill them because of a measly detention! You have to expel the guys before they try to kill the girls!"

"I totally understand why you're so nervous right now, Toadette, but how can I prove that they were threatening to kill the girls, huh?" Miss Éclair asked.

"I overheard them! Isn't that enough?" Toadette whined.

"I'm afraid not, Toadette. I am going to need actual evidence to even think about expelling the boys," Miss Éclair told her.

"Okay then. What if someone wrote you a note? Threatening to kill you? What would you do?" Toad wondered.

"I'd gone to the police station, because a threat note is actual evidence, and they could have a fingerprint test to see who wrote that note to me," Miss Éclair said.

"Doesn't this school have cameras?" Toadette asked.

"Nope. We don't have the money," Miss Éclair replied. "Did you record their conversation?"

Toadette slapped her forehead. "I didn't record it! Dang it!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Toadette. I can't do anything to help you," Miss Éclair shrugged.

Toadette sighed. "Thank you, Miss Éclair," she said softly, left the classroom and she and Toad went to their last period classes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, if any of you guessed D for the question I left at the end of the last chapter, then you're right... sorta. The Plumber Rumblers, being evil villains and whatnot, they would do such a thing to manipulate the girls to become 'friends' the day they met them. And for the girls, unsuspecting their evil ways, fell for it. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? With the boys? With the girls? You're gonna have to wait a bit. :P Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Author's Note: And we're back! :D So, last chapter, Toadette overheard the Plumber Rumblers' plans to kill the girls. She and her cousin, Toad tried telling Miss Éclair about their plot, but alas, she didn't do anything about it, because they didn't have proof. She could've at least kept an eye on them more or tell the principal about it. I mean, really. :/ But anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. As well as the Powerpuff Girls, I don't own them, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Plans

The end of the school day had finally came at the Mike E. Shroom High School. Most of the students had filed out of the school and onto their busses. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were patiently waiting for Professor E. Gadd to come and pick them up. Daisy moaned in massive boredom.

"Where is he? When can I get out of here?" she whined.

Peach looked around, trying to find someone she knew. It took less than ten seconds to see Mario and his brothers walking out of school.

"Guys! I need to ask you something important!" she yelled, running over to them. Mario and his brothers froze in their tracks as the pink girl tried to swarm them. Luigi and Waluigi glared at their brother.

Mario took a deep breath and looked at her. "What do you want, Peach?" he asked.

"Do you know what time it is right now?" Peach wondered.

Mario rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and checked the time. "It's 2:33," he answered, lightly pushing Peach out the way. He and his brothers went onto a school bus.

Peach turned herself to them. "Hey. Where are you going?" she said.

"Home. We don't stay down here," Mario replied.

"Second that the clock hits 2:30, we are outta here," Luigi added.

"But you just said that it was 2:33," Rosalina mentioned.

"The three of us had to got talk to a teacher," Waluigi said. "Bye!"

They got on the school bus and went to sit in the very back. The bus driver closed the door and the bus went off, black smoke billowing from its exhaust pipe. The girls coughed hard for several moments.

"Where is he? He's now three minutes late," Daisy complained.

"He probably had to do something important," Rosalina said. "Give him some time."

Two minutes later, E. Gadd had finally arrived at school. "Sorry, girls. I got caught up in a lot of traffic coming here," he apologized. The girls sighed as they got in the car.

"Hey, professor," Peach said.

"How was your first day of school, girls?" E. Gadd asked.

"Not really good," Daisy responded.

"What do you mean?" E. Gadd said.

"We got embarrassed, picked on, and pied on," Daisy grumbled. "Someone threw a pie at me and it hit my face, and all the boys did was laugh."

"Did you try to make some friends?" E. Gadd questioned.

"Yeah, her name is Toadette and she's really nice. She showed us around the school when we got there," Rosalina replied.

"Any others?" E. Gadd said, not stopping with the questions.

"Oh, we also made friends with three other guys, professor. Their names are Mario, Luigi and Waluigi Myers and they call themselves the Plumber Rumblers," Peach added.

"I think that's a dumb name, to be real honest with you," Daisy mumbled.

"Well, it's awesome that you're making friends, girls," E. Gadd said. He started the car and it slowly drove off the curb. His happy expression had slowly became a frightened one.

"Why, out of all the schools in the Mushroom Kingdom, that those boys had to go to this one?" he mumbled. "Man, I should've checked before I signed those slips."

"Oh, professor," Rosalina said.

"Yes, sweetie?" E. Gadd said, glancing at her.

"Are you going to help us with all of the homework we got?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course I will. I have an IQ of 186, after all!" E. Gadd nodded, chuckling.

"Thanks," Rosalina sighed and began looking out the window.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Gadd family had arrived home. The girls ran inside, threw their bags aside and started flying around in the living room.

"Man, it feels so good to be in the air and not on the ground," Peach squealed, twirling.

"Why do people walk? It's so lame," Daisy agreed.

"Well, we haven't invented hoverboards yet, so we have to walk to get around," E. Gadd replied.

"You should try to invent something that'll make you fly," Daisy said.

"We have airplanes, but they aren't for individual flight," E. Gadd mentioned.

"Oh, I gotcha," Daisy said, nodding.

"Girls, rest up a bit before I help you with your homework," E. Gadd said.

The girls flew upstairs to their room and jumped into bed.

"I thought he said that school would be fun and amazing," Daisy sighed.

"Yeah. It was more torture and total embarrassment than 'fun'," Rosalina added.

"Maybe school was better for the professor than us today. I mean, it was just our first day there," Peach said. "Maybe school tomorrow will be better."

"But what if it isn't?" Rosalina asked. "What do we do next?"

"We have to go to school tomorrow?!" Daisy shrieked.

"It seems as so, since Miss Kong said that she would see us tomorrow," Peach replied.

"Aw, come on!" Daisy yelled, stuffing her face in a pillow.

"At least we have some friends to help us out. It's not like we have any. We have a small bunch of good friends," Peach said.

"I don't know, Peach. I mean, the guys… they seemed really mad when they got detention, and it was because of you. Then they sat with us at lunch and then they found out that we had superpowers, and then they became our friends? Don't you think that's a bit unusual?" Daisy wondered.

"I guess. But the guys didn't look like they were lying," Peach said.

"Why is school so confusing?" Rosalina sighed.

"I don't know," Peach answered, shaking her head.

"Girls! Do you want me to start helping you with your homework?" E. Gadd shouted.

The girls looked at each other. They sighed and slowly walked back downstairs to see the excited E. Gadd.

"What do you want to do first? And can we have a snack?" Daisy asked.

"Grab a fruit and come back here," E. Gadd told them.

"Professor, we kind of want a mango. Could you peel one for us pretty please?" Rosalina said innocently.

"Sure, munchkins. I'll peel the biggest one in the basket," E. Gadd replied, patting her hair. He walked towards the huge kitchen they had. "Take out your homework so that the second that I come right back, we can get started!"

The girls all gave very small smiles to him before he walked out the room. As soon as he was gone, the girls flew back upstairs.

"Honestly, I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. If today was that awful, I can't imagine how tomorrow might be!" Rosalina cried. "I'm afraid!" She wailed as tears quickly slipped down her face.

Peach gave her a big hug. "Shh, Rosie. I'm afraid too, but crying about it is not going to help with our problem, now is it?" she whispered.

Rosalina shook her head no. "I'm just scared about what could happen throughout the day tomorrow. Don't forget what happened to Daisy at lunch!"

"I wanna beat up the person who threw that pie at me, and then shove it back in their face!" Daisy yelled, clenching a fist.

"Daisy, you see that I'm trying to comfort your sister right now, correct?" Peach said, glaring at her. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I still want that mango. Can we go and finish our homework quickly so that I can get it?" Rosalina whimpered.

"We have to either way, so let's go," Peach answered.

The three of them walked back downstairs before E. Gadd came back from the kitchen. "Okay, here's the mango, and so, we can start with homework!" he said excitedly, placing a bowl full of mango on the living room coffee table and jumping on the couch. The girls sat down next to him normally.

"Alright, which subject do you want to do first today?" E. Gadd said. "Maybe we can try Geometry first," Peach said.

"Did you each bring home a textbook?" E. Gadd questioned.

"No, since we all have the same classes at the same time," Daisy responded.

"And our Geometry teacher said that the office people would have to find two more books, and they just have 'no time' for that," Rosalina added.

"Lazy chicks," E. Gadd muttered. "Anyway, what page were you girls assigned?"

"I think it was page 253," Peach replied. E. Gadd opened the insanely large textbook and flipped to the correct page. "You learnt about two-column proofs?" E. Gadd wondered. The girls all nodded. "Oh, these ones you got assigned today aren't that hard. They're simply basic Algebra problems you have. You just need to write the proof for it."

"I don't understand it though," Daisy said.

"Just go back upstairs. I'll finish your homework for you, but only tonight," E. Gadd said. "All of you. Rest up for tomorrow."

The girls did not hesitate as they flew upstairs to their room and locked the door.

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now," Peach said, laying down on the bed.

"You think that they're doing their homework?" Rosalina questioned. "Aren't we supposed to do it every day?"

"Why are we wondering about the boys? Whatever they're doing is not our business," Daisy huffed. "For real, though. Why should I care about what a couple of boys are doing?"

"I guess you're right, Daisy. It's not our business," Rosalina sighed.

"Yeah," Peach said, making an angel in the bed. Her sisters decided to play some video games in the game room, and so they left her alone in the room. Peach sighed as she continued staring at the ceiling. _It's kinda cool that we aren't the only ones in the whole kingdom that has superpowers. The boys are pretty cool too. Talking about the boys, and since Daisy and Rosie are now out the room… I now wonder what they're doing…_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other, much darker side of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Plumber Rumblers had just arrived at their house. The lights weren't on and the place was covered in complete darkness. Mario flipped on the light. "Hey, Dad… we're home from school!" he yelled. No answer.

"Dad! Are you here?" Waluigi asked. Still no answer. "Is he okay?"

"Don't even think about turning into a little baby on us, Waluigi. Dad's probably just in his lab," Luigi muttered, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Hello, boys. Had a good day at school?" a voice wondered.

"Bleh, don't even get me started," Mario replied, dropping his backpack on the floor. HIs brothers did the same. Their father came out of nowhere and stared at his boys.

"Don't tell me that you got detention again, boys," he said in a disappointed tone.

"We did, Dad, but we tell you, it was not our fault," Luigi said.

"What's the terrible explanation today then?" their dad huffed.

"New girls. Three of them, who looked like us! The same eyes, the same colors, the same black stripe across the shirt! Their hair wasn't just brown, like ours, but the truth is that everything else was the same!" Mario shouted. "They have superpowers like us as well, Dad! They told us, but they were also the reason why we got detention today. It's because the girl who had pink on… what was her name again? Oh, Peach. Peach had to raise her little arm in the air and she _snitched_ on us! And the worst part is that this was first period. With us having Miss Éclair of all people! She's gonna know if we skipped detention or not!"

"So, basically, our day was horrible," Waluigi finished.

"I see. It's probably my old college partner, professor Elvin Gadd who has finally realized the true power of the Whoopass Stew. Ahahaha. I don't expect that much more from him," their father chuckled. "But I am disappointed in you boys. We said that there would be no more detentions this week."

"We're sorry, Dad. We couldn't do anything about it," Luigi apologized.

"Hmfh. No more detentions this week or else we're going to have a problem," their dad said.

"Yes, Dad," the three boys grumbled. They went upstairs to their huge room, which was painted dark gray, and was super messy. As soon as they were inside their room, Mario turned around and locked the door. He turned back and stared at his brothers.

"I swear. We just met those girls today, and they're already ruining our lives!" Luigi yelled.

"But, don't forget, my brothers. We'll be ruining their lives soon. That, I'll guarantee," Mario said coolly.

"What if Dad finds out? That animal could do something horrible to us!" Waluigi cried.

"Dad is too busy trying to be better than his little ol' college partner, when he should realize that he isn't. He won't find out," Mario scoffed. "I mean, seriously. When was the last time that we did something wrong and he found out?"

"Five minutes ago," Waluigi said slowly.

Mario glared at him. "Excluding any detention," he added.

Waluigi thought about it. "Good point," he said, nodding.

"Revenge is sweet, boys. And we will get it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But we'll give those girls what for," Mario said.

"They don't suspect a thing. Whenever the plan unfolds, we'll show those girls not to mess with the Plumber Rumblers," Luigi added. "We're superpowered monsters! No one has been able to take us down!"

"And those girls are just going to end up as three more names on our 'defeated' list. No one will stop us from getting what we want, and if they try, well… let's just say that it won't end well for them," Mario said, grinning evilly. His red eyes glew with evil excitement.

"You're right, Mario. Dad won't find out about this and we will get what we want," Waluigi said.

"I know that I'm right. We're gonna mess with the girls like how we messed with Toadette when she moved here… only this time… it'll be more fatal…" Mario whispered, his evil grin becoming more demonic. Waluigi and Luigi reflected their brother's grin. "The time will come to get our revenge, and when it does, get ready to grab something bigger, my brothers."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, E. Gadd has a huge IQ number! And the Plumber Rumblers have a dad! Can you guys guess which Mario character he is? He is a villain, yes, but who? :3 And also, what is Mario hinting? I now leave you with these questions to answer. :P Bai! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Schooling

**Author's Note: I didn't update for four days on this story. I'm so sorry. :( I had final exams. My last one is tomorrow so I will update again! :D Fun fact: Not including the Author Notes, this chapter was 3,508 words. O_o So, this is a good update, right? :D Anyway, enough of my talking (or typing. Whatever works :P). Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. As well as the Powerpuff Girls, I don't own them, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Schooling

One month later, the winter in the Mushroom Kingdom was starting to become very bitter. The calendars were being flipped over to February, the coldest month for the citizens in the year.

"Girls, wake up for school!" E. Gadd yelled. The girls stayed put in their cozy bed, trying to get more sleep and stay warm with all the cold. "Girls! Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, professor! Five more minutes!" Daisy whined.

E. Gadd came walking up the stairs and went into the girls' room. He turned on the hallway light and threw open the door, its light slowly waking them up.

"Professor, why'd you do that for?" Peach complained.

"Girls, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up and ready right now," E. Gadd said.

"I don't want to go to school," Peach huffed.

"Girls, I think you don't like school, but-!"

"That's isn't the reason why we don't want to go to school today, professor," Peach said, sitting up. Rosalina and Daisy sat up as well.

"Why do you not want to go to school then?" E. Gadd asked.

"Because a lot of people there are so mean to us, and we're just totally lost in our subjects," Rosalina replied softly.

"But you girls said that you have friends. What, is that not true?" E. Gadd frowned.

"We've got really good friends, professor, but most of the school just wants to be mean to us," Daisy sighed.

"Well, that's high school. But you've just got to ignore it. Ignore the mean people. You know, if people are picking on you, that just means that they're jealous of you," E. Gadd mentioned.

"Really?" the girls said in unison.

E. Gadd nodded. "You think you're okay now?" he wondered.

"Yes, professor," they answered.

"Good. Start getting ready for school," E. Gadd said, walking out the room. The girls got out of bed.

Peach's eyes got wide as she remembered something really important.

"Girls!" she shrieked.

"What is it, Peach?" Daisy asked. "Don't we have a test today?"

"That's why I'm shrieking! We forgot to study last night!" Peach screamed. "Man! Now, I'm going to fail it!"

"Don't worry, Peach. You heard what Mr. Herold told you. That you were his smartest Science student in ten years. We haven't been living that long. You're going to get an A on the Science test. I have a good feeling," Rosalina said.

"Oh, okay… thanks for making me feel a little bit better…" Peach said, and embraced her sister.

"You're really goot at Science. You will pass that test, Peachy," Daisy added.

"Do not call me that, Daisy. Please," Peach said, shaking her head.

"Whatever, Peachy," Daisy teased.

Peach sighed. She flew into the bathroom and locked the door. Rosalina went over to the closet and put on her dress and shoes.

"Aren't you going to get ready, Daisy?" she questioned.

"Just give me a moment," Daisy responded. She climbed onto the bed and stared at the closet. "Hey, Rosie. Count down from five for me!"

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Rosalina said unsurely. When she said one, Daisy flew into the closet and got dressed as quickly as she could. "Daisy, what are you doing?"

"Done!" Daisy shouted, fully dressed.

"How long was that: four seconds or something?!" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know, but it was quick!" Daisy said. "Maybe I should do that more often."

"Okay then…" Rosalina said slowly.

"Girls! You're going to miss your bus if you don't hurry up and get down here!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"Daisy, let's go. We can't miss the bus," Rosalina said.

"Go downstairs, Rosie. I'll be there in a minute," Daisy said, attempting to shoo her away. The blue-loving girl sighed and went downstairs.

Daisy ran over to the bathroom door and knocked on it as hard as she could. "Peach, get out of the bathroom!" she yelled.

"Can you wait a darn minute, Daisy? I'm trying to look pretty, unlike _some_ people!" Peach answered.

"Well, if you don't hurry up, we're going to miss the bus, so… hurry up!" Daisy huffed, and stomped downstairs. When she got down, E. Gadd handed her backpack to her.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Taking forever in the darn bathroom," Daisy replied, rolling her eyes. E. Gadd rolled his eyes as well. This was becoming a regular thing in the Gadd household.

"Peach! Come downstairs before you and your sisters are late for the bus!" he screamed. A minute later, Peach burst out the bedroom and flew downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was putting on some makeup and fixing my hair. I needed to look good, professor," she said.

"What do you mean, look good?" E. Gadd wondered. "What is this about?"

"My friend, Mario. He said that he wanted to talk to me today about something important. I don't know what that is, but I'm excited!" Peach squealed. Daisy rolled her eyes again.

"Okay. Please, don't do this again this week," E. Gadd said. The bus just rolled up to the house. "The bus is here. Go get it."

"Bye, professor!" Peach and Daisy shouted, running to the bus. Rosalina stayed put.

"Are you going, Rosie?" E. Gadd said, worried.

"Yeah," Rosalina said. She knelt down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, professor."

E. Gadd had to smile. "I love you too. Tell your sisters to have a good day at school," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," she nodded and ran for the bus. When Rosalina got on the bus, the doors closed and it drove off to school.

"It feels good to be a parent," E. Gadd said to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

Two hours later, it was nearing the end of second period, which the girls had Geometry class. Everyone was doing their classwork, and their teacher, Ms. Birdo had given them the opportunity to have partners, in which she had assigned. The girls were working with the Plumber Rumblers, in a big group of six.

"Um, Mario… do you know what the answer is to this question?" Rosalina asked. Mario wasn't paying much attention to her.

"This is stupid, I swear," Daisy mumbled.

"Mario!" Rosalina repeated.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Mario said.

"I said, do you know what the answer is to number 47?" Rosalina sighed.

"I ain't good at Geometry. Ask my one of my brothers over there or something, cause I don't know this," Mario said, texting someone. Rosalina sighed again and asked Luigi the same thing.

"I don't know exactly. What's the question again?" he said.

"4x-6=54. Solve for x," Daisy huffed.

"It's 15," a boy whispered loudly. Everyone just put the answer on their paper.

"I just could've asked someone else for help. That was a good two minutes wasted," Rosalina murmured.

"Why are we working together? We're all terrible at Geometry," Daisy said.

"I think that we-!" Peach was cut short from what she was trying to say when the bell had rung for the next class. Everyone got up and out the room except for the girls.

"You want to go up and talk to her now and see if we could come after school for Geometry homework help tomorrow?" Rosalina wondered.

"Yeah, I don't want to fail the next quiz," Peach said.

"I need help too," Daisy agreed.

"Hey, girls?" Ms. Birdo said. The girls turned their heads to her. "Are you not going to your next class?"

"No, we are, but we need to speak with you for a bit," Peach said.

"Okay. What seems to be the problem?" Ms. Birdo asked.

"We need help with Geometry," Daisy flatly stated.

"Yup, and we need it now," Rosalina added.

"Okay. I see," Ms. Birdo nodded.

The girls and the teacher never noticed a pair of dark red eyes were peeking on their conversation.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Waluigi whispered, him and Luigi standing nearby on the other side of the hallway.

"I'm spying on them, Captain Obvious," Mario answered. "Apparently, the girls are gonna stay after school tomorrow for homework help in Geometry. How ever so convenient."

"So, it's finally time for the plan to unfold, aren't I right, brother?" Luigi asked.

Mario turned back to his brothers, the evilest of evil smirks tugging his lips. "Yes, Luigi. It's finally time," he replied.

"So what do we need to do?" Waluigi wondered.

"First, we will need all of the sewing club members in this. Force 'em to make the girls' dresses and socks and shoes in our sizes, in one night. Then, maybe rob the spray paint store after school today, any and all kinds of paint. Also we'll need wigs, because our hair is too short for anyone to believe that we're those girls. And before they get a chance to go to Ms. Birdo and get some help, we can ask several of the seniors to lock the girls in the supply closet. Basically, we'll destroy and vandalize the school, and the girls will be the ones who'll get in trouble," Mario explained.

"The girls are gonna have a taste of their own medicine," Luigi chuckled.

"Exactly," Mario said. "We can't fail, and we won't fail."

"But what if we do fail?" Waluigi questioned.

"Then we'll just show everyone in this school to not mess with us, and I mean to not mess with us," Mario responded. "Y'know, by not only killing the girls, but maybe killing a teacher or two. Wouldn't that be fun, boys?"

"You know it will, bro," Luigi snickered. "How about you, Wal?"

"Yeah. Let's put this plan into action," Waluigi nodded.

"Then, it's finally settled," Mario said, sticking his arm out at his brothers. "Operation: expel the snitchers is underway."

Luigi and Waluigi slapped their hands on top of Mario's. They yelled a battle cry and threw their hands in the air.

"Now, at lunch, we will begin part one of our plan: to get our three seniors," Mario said to himself. He started chuckling. "That'll be fun."

* * *

Another two hours later, the girls were at their lunch. They were in the line to get their food.

"This line is so long," Daisy complained. "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too, Daisy," Rosalina agreed.

"Girls, stop whining and complaining. We're almost there. It's just two other people in front of us," Peach said.

"Okay then, but the lunch ladies better have something that's actually edible for me to eat," Daisy huffed.

"Well, let's see," Peach said. The girls each grabbed a small carton of milk from the cooler and went on to look at what there was for lunch. Today was Taco Thursday, with both soft and hard tacos. If they didn't want that, there was also a choice of grilled cheese sandwiches and a PB&J.

"Ooh, tacos!" Daisy exclaimed. She immediately grabbed a tray and an apple and scrambled away to find a seat.

"Daisy, wait!" Peach yelled. But their green-dressed sister had already disappeared in the big crowd of students. She sighed and she and Rosalina grabbed a tray of tacos and they went to find their sister.

"Daisy! Daisy, found any seats?" Rosalina asked.

"No, there's no more," Daisy sighed.

The girls looked around for several moments when Peach saw some open seats.

"Girls, over there, where that dude who looks like Toadette is sitting!" she announced.

They ran over as quickly as they could and flung themselves onto the bench. The 'dude who looks like Toadette' was started by them.

"Uh, sorry that we startled you, but hey," Rosalina said calmly.

"Hey…" he said.

"Do you know Toadette?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, she's my cousin. Why you ask?" he wondered.

"Cause you two look alike," Daisy replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Toad Jackson. I'm sort of quiet. Wait… aren't you three the new girls who came here last month?" Toad said.

"Yeah. My name is Peach, That's Rosalina, and she's Daisy," Peach answered. "And we are sisters." She turned her head around and saw Mario and his brothers talking to several seniors. "Why is Mario and his brothers… talking to the seniors? And why are they not shooing them away?"

"Oh, you're witnessing the first part of one of their plans. Don't they have anything better to do?" Toad sighed.

"A plan? Plan about what?" Daisy questioned.

"One of their plans for revenge on someone," Toad responded. "They've been doing it since the seventh grade. And all their plans have worked. One of them even had happened to Toadette."

"What happened exactly?" Peach said.

"Well, this was in the eighth grade and we were having recess, and Toadette was playing on the monkey bars when she saw the guys messing with one of the more nerdy people in school. They were beating him up, and she ran inside the school and told the principal what was happening. She and the principal ran outside and the principal gave them detention for the rest of that week and the two weeks after that, since physical bullying was super prohibited at our old school. So after their sixth detention, they went outside the school and saw Toadette on the monkey bars, just doing whatever. So, they went up to her, made her lose her grasp on the monkey bars, and Luigi grabbed one of her arms and he broke it with his bare hands. She cried in a lot of pain, and I know because I saw this a few feet away. Then Waluigi grabbed her and with no sign of mercy in his eyes, threw her to the ground. They went back inside the school and got the principal, and the four of them came back out. The three of them lied right through their teeth and said that they quote: 'found her like that'. The principal called 911, and four minutes later, the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. The boys were there for a few more minutes, snickering and repeating 'that's what she gets for giving us three weeks of detention', or something like that. And get this: they didn't have any more detention after that! Because of one apparent 'good' thing they did that week! It still haunts me seeing that," Toad explained. "Those three are complete psychopaths and pathological liars, and will do anything to get what they want."

"Wow…" the girls said.

"Oh, I can't believe that I was lied to," Peach said.

"Believe it. They're monsters. Monsters who are waiting for their next victim," Toad said.

The girls turned their heads back to where Mario and his brothers were discussing with the seniors. Mario pointed at them, with no look of concern for them. It frightened Peach a bit. They turned back to Toad.

"You see? He has that look of pure evil in his eyes. Don't mess with them, or you'll pay later," he said.

"Thank you for telling us that," Rosalina said. "Now we know how they really are."

"You're welcome," Toad said, giving the girls a small smile.

"How much time do we have left until lunch is over?" Daisy asked.

"Five minutes," Toad replied quickly.

"Oh, my god! My taco! It's probably cold now!" Daisy whined. She grabbed the greasy item and stuffed it in her mouth. She sighed. "Nevermind… it was still warm."

"She's okay?" Toad said.

"That's just normal Daisy behavior. Get used to it," Peach said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Just please, I pray, don't let them do the same thing to you," Toad sighed. "Toadette was in the hospital for an entire week. Don't let that happen to you."

The bell rang and everyone scrambled out of the cafeteria.

"Poor Toadette," Daisy sighed.

"I didn't know that she had suffered from that traumatizing experience. How Toad described the situation really must have been a lot more horrible to experience," Peach added.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to her after school for a minute or two," Rosalina suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Peach said. "But let's get to sixth period before we're late."

Her sisters agreed as they hurried off to their next class. The Plumber Rumblers were the last people to walk out.

"So, about that poster you made, Mario… how are we supposed to make a few copies of it if there's going to be teachers in the office?" Waluigi asked.

"You know what class we have next, Wal… right?" Mario said.

"Yeah," Waluigi said.

"And you know that he is the head of the sewing club… right?" Mario continued.

"Where are you supposed to be going with this?" Waluigi frowned.

"I'm saying that we could be like: oh, Mr. Yoshi had went along and sent us from Science class so that we could make several copies of 'his' poster, stating that there's going to be an emergency meeting happening in the library today, and he also said for us to post the darn posters around the school, so they would believe it," Mario explained. "You understand now?"

"I do now," Waluigi replied, nodding.

"Why is this one such a big idiot?" Luigi muttered.

"Do you think I know?" Mario snapped. He took a nice deep breath. "Let's just go to the office and quickly copy these posters so Mr. Yoshi doesn't think we're skipping class."

* * *

Down the hall, at the main office, there was a new secretary who had just gotten hired last week, working at her desk. She also had her earbuds in her ears, listening to Beyoncé.

"I love this song! I should put it on replay," she said to herself. She heard the door open and three pairs of feet walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Oski, we're just going to copy several things for Mr. Yoshi…" Mario's speech slowed down as he looked at the new secretary. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Miss Brown, the new secretary here," she said. "Aren't you boys supposed to be in sixth period right now?"

Mario grumbled something under his breath. He already hated the new secretary. He took a nice deep breath and looked at the secretary.

"We just came here to copy some posters. They're for Mr. Yoshi, the sewing club leader. They have an emergency meeting today," he said, lying through his teeth.

Miss Brown got up from her seat and stared at the boys. "Do you have a pass from Mr. Yoshi?" she asked.

The three of them showed a piece of paper with a badly written signature. Miss Brown didn't notice it was forged.

"Alright. Go ahead," she sighed, pointing to the copy room.

The boys ran into the room, snickering.

"Too easy," Luigi said.

"I know," Mario agreed, opening up the old machine. "Paper, please."

Waluigi handed his brother the poster. Mario lightly placed it on and closed it.

"How many copies do you think we'll need?" Waluigi asked.

"Didn't I say that we'll need all the members of the club to even make this work? The school is huge, and we can't have someone slipping out of our dirty little hands. So, we'll make 100 copies, and go from there," Mario answered, pressing the 'copy' button. They watched as the copier printed out the posters nice abs delicately, all one by one. After about two minutes, all 100 posters were printed. Mario quickly grabbed them and also took some thumb tacks and they walked out the main office.

"What time is it?" Luigi wondered.

"It's 12:10. If I'm right, then everyone is in class by now," Mario said. And moments after he said that, the bell had rung, starting sixth period.

"Good. So if we all take about thirty posters and we go fly around the school, posting them on doors and other crap, then we should be finished in about two minutes," Luigi told them.

"That's right," Mario said, handing his brothers each a third of the posters. "Ready, boys?"

"Yup," Waluigi and Luigi said.

"Go!" Mario exclaimed, and they started flying around the school, posting the posters anywhere that made sense. Dark red, blue and green stripes glew the school. And when they were done, they burst into their Science class, with Mr. Yoshi.

"Boys! Where have you been?" he yelled, singing at the same time.

"In the bathroom taking a dump," Waluigi replied immediately, continuing the song. Everyone ewwed and one person vomited.

"Megan, go to the nurse. Right now," Mr. Yoshi sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Yoshi," Megan nodded, running out the room. Mr. Yoshi glared at the three boys.

"Why you looking at me like that? It's the truth," Waluigi huffed. Mr. Yoshi sighed again, in frustration and in annoyance.

"Just go sit down at your desks, so that we may start some _learning_ ," he ordered. They followed his directions and went to their seats.

"I can't wait for the end of the day," Luigi snickered.

"I totally agree, my brother. We'll get to boss around a big whole bunch of students. We're going to have a _real_ good night, boys. I'll tell you that," Mario said, smirking.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, the girls have met their newest friend, and Toadette's cousin, Toad! He warned them about what the Plumber Rumblers have done to Toadette and other students... because of one of their 'plans'. This shocks the girls, not knowing their evil deeds and intentions. And the Plumber Rumblers want to keep sewing club students hostage aat school for them to do their evil deed. Will it work? You'll have to find out. :P**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Staying Up Late

**Author's Note: So, I finally decided to continue this story after not updating for almost 3 months, sorry! x( Suffering from writer's block and lack of motivation, I will try to continue to update this and my other unfinished story on here as much as possible, since now school has started again. Hopefully I can do at least 1-2 updates a week, for both stories, I don't want to have an unfinished story on here. Dx But anyway, from the last chapter, the Plumber Rumblers have a sinister plan up in their sleeves, will it work out as they planned? Read to find out! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo. As well as The Powerpuff Girls, I don't own them, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Staying Up Late

The end of the day had finally arrived. Peach and her sisters were heading to their lockers to grab the stuff they would need.

"I am so done with this week," Daisy muttered. "All the homework we be getting, all the confusion about high school, it's frustrating!"

"Just be happy that we have several friends," Rosalina said.

Peach began opening her locker. "Yeah, we could be in Michael's situation right now," she mentioned, pointing to the little Toad who was getting bullied.

"Hey, Peach! Peach, let me talk to you!" Mario called out.

Peach didn't care about her surroundings as she threw her locker door open and hit Daisy right in her face. The green-dressed girl fell down to the cold ground. "Coming!" Peach squealed, and ran over to him.

Rosalina sighed as she knelt down to help her sister. "You're okay, Daisy?" she asked.

"I guess. Besides the big bruise on my face, I'm fine!" Daisy said sarcastically.

"That's good!" Rosalina said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mario… where are you?" Peach asked.

"Right behind you!" Mario answered. Peach turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've just had a hard day, I didn't notice you there," she apologized.

"That's okay. Anyway, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Mario wondered.

"Yeah, I have to stay after school tomorrow so that me and my sisters can get some help in Geometry," Peach replied.

"Oh…" Mario said, trying to act surprised. "I thought you would like to see my basketball practice."

"I would, but I have to stay," Peach sighed.

"I understand. It's important," Mario nodded.

"I need to go. The bus is going to leave in two minutes," Peach said. "Bye." She hurried off along with her sisters.

Luigi and Waluigi came from wherever they hid. They watched as a few sewing club members walked to the library.

"They're already going to meet up," Luigi said.

"I thought we would all be able to go rob the spray paint store, but it doesn't seem as so," Mario said, slightly frustrated.

"I think we still can. It's several blocks away, not far from here. If we hurry, then we can get the paint and be back in time so that no one will leave," Waluigi suggested.

"Wow. For the first time ever, Wal actually makes a point. Well, you know the saying, boys: go big or go home. So, let's go big," Mario said, flying out a nearby window. Luigi and Waluigi followed.

They flew until they saw the spray paint store, and crashed in through the roof. An older guy was cleaning the cash register when they had burst in. He shrieked like a girl when he saw them.

Mario started smirking. "Well, it's very nice to see you too, Mr. Barkley," he sneered.

"T-Take whatever you want! J-Just don't hurt me please!" Mr. Barkley cried in fear.

Mario and his brothers quickly went into action and took all of the paint that Mr. Barkley had in stock.

"Is that everything?" Waluigi asked.

"Not quite… I need one more thing…" Mario responded, staring at the register.

"What do you want now?" Mr. Barkley whined.

Mario flew over to him and grabbed his chin. He stared into his eyes. "Give me the money," he said darkly.

"W-What? What d-did you say?" Mr. Barkley stammered.

"I said, give me the money," Mario repeated in the same dark tone.

"I can't," Mr. Barkley said.

"Why not?!" Mario yelled, his spit flying onto Mr. Barkley's face.

"B-Because I h-have a f-family, and we r-really need the m-money for t-them," Mr. Barkley answered, shivering.

"Well, guess what, Mr. Barkley? We don't freaking care!" Luigi exclaimed, snatching the cash register.

Mr. Barkley stood there, trying to fight back tears.

"See you on the streets, señor!" Mario screeched, laughing maniacally, and he and his brothers left the store. They quickly flew back to school and hid their new stolen items in the supply closet. "Now, to have a sewing club 'meeting' these students will never ever forget."

They walked into the library silent and hid behind a shelf, not wanting the students to see or hear them.

"I am so confused," one student said.

"Didn't the poster say that the meeting was here in the library?" another wondered.

"Guys, I bet someone tried to fool us and make us wait here for nothing. I think we should just bail and get home," a third student suggested.

"Yeah," everyone else said, and began to leave.

"You guys better sit back down if you know what's good for you!" Mario commanded. The students all sat back down in a seat. Mario and his brothers stood up and walked out into the students' view. All of them gasped. "Well… that's a lot better, don't you agree, boys?"

Luigi and Waluigi just snickered and laughed.

"Oh, it's the Plumber Rumblers! W-What do you want from us?" a ninth grade girl whimpered.

"All we need from you is your sewing skills, so don't worry about getting hurt or something," Luigi answered her.

"You know who the Gadd girls are, am I correct?" Mario wondered. The students only nodded, still a bit afraid. "Good, so you can make us their dresses, socks and shoes in a night, correct?"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Did I stammer? You heard me! I said you all will be making us their dresses, socks and shoes for us. Tonight," Mario ordered.

"No, we're not. There's always that dude who checks all around the school to see if anyone is still in the building. With the lights on like this, he's obviously gonna know that we're in here! And also, why should we listen to you?!" another girl snapped.

Mario looked up as Luigi flew up to the lights and with his kicks, broke the bulbs on the chandelier. He flew back down and stared at the students, their mouths wide open in amazement.

"Now… I think that answers your first question, and the second, you _will_ have to listen to us… because you're stuck with us. We locked all the doors in the library, and don't even think about escaping down the secret entryway, because we put a negative shield over it, so you're trapped with us. For the entire night," Mario explained, a nasty grin forming on his face.

"So, let me get this. Let me get this straight. You guys put up fake meeting posters so that we'd come here, and now, you want us to make dresses, socks and shoes that are exactly like the Gadd girls' ones?" the first girl said.

"Yup," all three boys said simultaneously.

"And we will make you work. You either work the whole night, or you die. It's that simple," Mario mentioned. "Are you ready, students?"

No one answered because of their fear of the evil trio.

"Did you hear me?! I said, are you ready, students?!" Mario repeated, much louder.

"Yes!" all the students shrieked.

"Excellent! Our dress size is a 16 and our shoe and sock sizes are both 10… in men's size, ladies!" Luigi shouted, some girls not paying much attention.

"Get to work!" Mario said, flying over to and standing on a table. His brothers did the same thing. Mario heard with his super-hearing the main doors of the school being locked. He laughed very quietly to himself. "This is gonna be a hell of a fun night," he whispered.

* * *

It was reaching eight o'clock at school. Six hours after everyone went home. Several of the students were trying their best not to fall asleep on the job. The Plumber Rumblers had taken a five minute break so that they could find something to eat. The students took a break as well.

"It's getting muggy in here," a ninth grader whined.

"It is! I'm happy that they left the room," a tenth grader spoke.

"The thing is that we won't know if they're real close by or not, so let's get back to work," an eleventh grader mentioned.

The rest of the students moaned as they continued with the work. Moments later, the Plumber Rumblers came back into the room, each of them with a soda in their hand. The room was lit dimly with scented candles.

"Hello, fellow subjects. How's your progress?" Mario asked. "W-We finished a dress and a pair of socks," a ninth grader said quietly.

"That's all? Man, we had high expectations for you guys. I thought you would be finished with the whole outfit, shoes and everything. And to think I was going to reward you with food," Mario said in a very teasing tone. "Well, no food for the students. Boo hoo."

"Please feed us. We're starving!" a tenth grader pleaded.

"How are we supposed to work if we don't eat any food?" a senior added. "I'm falling asleep and it's not even 8:30 yet!"

"We've said this before. It's either you guys can work, or you can die. Honestly, do you want to get killed by us?" Luigi said.

"No," the two said, shaking their heads no.

"Then, get back to work!" Luigi demanded. "I don't want to repeat myself!" The students, very tired, kept going with their work. "Damn, it's fun to be the boss," he said.

"We just have to keep the students working for another ten hours," Mario said. He eyed a student who was trying to sleep. "Wake up, you lazy old hag!" he shouted. The student immediately woke back up and continued with his work. Mario took a sip of his soda. "Ordering people around is a lot of work."

"Yeah, you think that, but what about actually _doing_ the work?!" an eleventh grader cried. Everyone else gasped at the student's boldness. Mario flew over to him and stared deeply in his eyes.

"Did you just backtalk me?" he growled. The eleventh grader began shivering.

"I… I…" he couldn't speak. Mario forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flew up higher.

"Did you just backtalk me?!" he repeated, a lot louder.

"Y-Yes, I did… a-and I'm s-sorry! Forgive me! P-Please!" the eleventh grader begged.

Mario turned his head to his brothers. "Hey, guys… what should I do with this pathetic student?" he questioned.

"You've said it yourself, Mario. Show them all not to mess with us… or more specifically… show him," Luigi replied, staring at the eleventh grader.

Mario turned his head back to the afraid eleventh grader, something wicked glowing in his eyes. "I know… I know that you guys won't forget about tonight… but this one. This one in my hands… is about to experience the highlight of his life…" he said.

He threw the student in the air, and when the student came back down, Mario kicked him with so much power that it sent the student flying to the ground with exceptional speed. He crashed into a table head-on, breaking the table and knocking himself unconscious. Everyone gasped in shock and immediately started murmuring.

"Oh my gosh!" a student shrieked.

"Is he dead?" another whispered to their friend.

"That," Mario started. Everyone turned their heads to him, in total fear. "That right there is the punishment you students will get if you backtalk any of us. You wanna live until tomorrow? Then, don't be a dummy and backtalk us."

The students were petrified. "Now… you guys can all get back to work or you will regret it," Waluigi said.

The students sighed as they got back to work.

"Why does the feeling of dominance feel so good?" Luigi said, chuckling.

"Because having dominance is getting what you want, when you want it. Of course it feels good," Mario answered. He took another sip of his soda. "Ahh… you gotta love some Fresca."

"I swear, what's the difference between Fresca and Sprite soda? They're both lemon-lime soda," Waluigi said.

"Probably because one's 'healthier' than the other," Mario shrugged. "One has sugar and calories, one doesn't."

"Well, we have about ten more hours until the sun comes up. Just have to keep these people working," Luigi said.

"Yes, that's true. But that shouldn't be so hard, right?" Mario chuckled.

Luigi and Waluigi joined in. "It's good to be evil," they said.

"Yes, it is. Yes, it is," Mario agreed, his red eyes glowing evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why are the Plumber Rumblers so evullll? D: (And yes, I meant to spell 'evil' that way. xD) So the Plumber Rumblers have finally begun their devious plans, keeping the sewing club members hostage in the library while they did work. If I was a student at their school, I would be so petrified of the Plumber Rumblers that I would not be able to go to school half of the time, they're really scary. O_o What will happen to the rest of the sewing club members? You gonna wait on that (it won't be another 3 months xD). :P**


End file.
